Two For Tea (March Hare x White Rabbit)
by 1prittypony1
Summary: Why is the March Hare giving the White Rabbit gifts?


The white rabbit was singing his song again as he looked at his watch again for the hundredth time and ran.

I'm late!  
I'm late!  
For a very important date!  
No time to say "Hello", goodbye!  
I'm late!  
I'm late!  
I'm late! I'm late! And, when I wave I lose the time I save My fuzzy ears and whiskers took me too much time to shave  
I run and then I hop hop hop  
I wish that I could fly  
There's danger if I dare to stop and here's the reason why  
You see I'm overdue  
I'm in a rabbit stew  
Can't even say "Good-bye", hello  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
I'm overdue!  
I'm really in a stew!  
No time to say "Goodbye", hello!  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

Then his watch was grabbed by a hand and he was yanked back.

"That's right your late for tea, lad" came a welsh voice.

"No, i'm sorry. I'm late. No time for tea. I really must be going" he said trying to escape, but failed to loosen the March Hare's grip on his watch.

"No, not until you have a cup o' tea."

The poor White Rabbit was dragged by his watch to the table. He was forcefully sat down.

The March Hare poured him a cup of tea.

The March Hare wore what he always wore for the past ten thousand years a long sleeved white shirt and green tie over a red vest over an old blue brown cuffed jacket that was worn and tattered. He also wore his blue and white striped bottoms that according to the White Rabbit looked like pajamas.

There was something different in his eyes then the usual crazy look he made. This made the White Rabbit nervous.

So the White Rabbit made another run for it but the March Hare steeped in front of him cutting him off of his exit.

"You will sit down and have a cup o' tea, wont you" he said threateningly as he walked toward the White Rabbit. The White Rabbit kept backing up until he felt his back meet the table. He felt like a cornered animal. No escape. The March Hare kept getting closer. And closer.

"Or you could have some of my tea."

"Your tea?" The White Rabbit looked confused and then got what he was getting at. "Oh. Oh dear. I really don't feel that way. Um."

The White Rabbit finally found an escape route. He ducked under the March Hare's legs and ran for his dear life.

The March Hare watched him run as his ears drooped. He sighed.

"Maybe next time."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so forceful on him" Alice said as she understood what was going on.

"What do ya mean lassie" The March Hare said in confusion.

"Let him come to you" Alice said.

There he was. The White Rabbit. The March Hare had to follow Alice's advice and some tips that she gave him.

"Hey laddie" he called to the White Rabbit.

The White Rabbit turned around. When he saw who called him he was going to start running. After the last time they meet he wasn't sure what he would say but maybe there was something we actually wanted to tell him.

The March Hare walked up to him and handed him a...spoon. The White Rabbit was confused. He knew the Hare's obsession with tea and teacups but his greatest interest was his spoon collection. He loved to collect spoons. He had seen his wonderful collection in a glass case. Hundreds of spoons.

He took the gift offered to him and noticed that this was no ordinary spoon. This spoon had a rose on the handle and the stem coiled around the handle to the curved part. There was another rose but instead of the red rose on the handle it was a white rose. This spoon wasn't from the collection. He hand decorated it himself.

"I...I don't know what to say March Hare. Thank you."

The March Hare smiled, happy that the White Rabbit liked his gift. It took him a month to create it. Alice had given some ideas and one of the ones was giving the White Rabbit a rose. She said that the most meaningful gifts were the ones that you make yourself.

Then the March Hare did something unexpected. He kissed the White Rabbit's nose. Something the White Rabbit found very uncivilized. But the warmth of his lips overcame the sense of disturbance. He blushed. He shouldn't have liked it but he did.

He put the spoon on the table when he came to his house. Every time he looked at it he remembered the touch of soft warm lips on his nose. The March Hare wouldn't have given this spoon to anyone. He couldn't part with even one of his spoons and if someone took one he would track it down and do anything and everything in his power to get it back. It was very special.

A week latter he met the March Hare again and this time he gave him a teacup. The teacup had a rose around the handle and roses around the outside. It also said in the inside 'Your my cup of tea' What a cute saying. He smiled and thanked him again and the Hare kissed him on the nose again and left.

A week after that the Hare gave him a saucer that had roses around the plate which had stems and leaves that intertwined with each other. In the middle of the saucer there was a watch. Exactly like the watch he had in his waistcoat pocket. The very same pocket watch. Under that it said 'time stops when i look at you' The Hare kissed him on the cheek this time.

A week after he got another gift from the Hare. This time it was a tea pot. Decorated with a rose on the lid, the handle had the same rose, stem and leaves. This time both the red and white rose were next to one another and there stems intertwined. On one side it said 'will you have tea with me White Rabbit?'and the other said 'My love pours out for you' An invitation. Oh my. He was actually invited to one of there tea party's. So he put on his jacket with white lace cuffs and white collar. He touched his watch in his pocket. He grabbed all of the gifts at the last minute and ran for his life.

He ran until he got to where the long table would be but that's not what he found. He found a table. Just one small table with two chairs. And in one of them was the March Hare. Wearing the same thing he wore all the time except for his pants. He didn't put them on. The White Rabbit sat on the other end with the spoon,saucer,teacup and teapot in hand. The amazing thing was that he ran and brought all of them without dropping a single thing.

On the table was a candle with the same rose design.

"So, what is this all for?" said the White Rabbit gesturing to the table and everything on it.

"Were goin' ta have tea."

He pour the tea from the rose teapot.

"Did you make everything yourself?" asked the White Rabbit.

The March Hare nodded.

"So, this has all lead up to here" said the White Rabbit.

"Will ya dance with me?" the March Hare asked him as from out of nowhere some music started to play. "My spoon." He took the White Rabbits hand and they began to ballroom dance.

The White Rabbit was surprised the March Hare even knew how to dance. He spent all the time drinking tea.

The White Rabbit was focusing on the hares orange fiery like eyes. He was entranced on how much he saw in those eyes madness and not just madness love as well. This mad hare was head over feet in love with him and secretly he was too. The music combined with the hares eyes gave him the courage to do something he would never think of doing in public and never with the beautiful mad March Hare in front of him, not even with a male. The White Rabbit kissed the March Hare and the warm soft lips that had warmed him the first time did so again. The warmth spread all over him and even though half of his mind told him he should pull away and be discussed by what he was doing his other half told him that in his heart this was right. It felt magical. This amazing feeling. It was all too short as they parted for air.

"Now my spoon" The March Hare said smoothly. "Will you be my cup of tea forever?"

The way that the Hare said 'my spoon' made the White Rabbit shiver. He called him his. His and no one else's forever. "Yes" said the White Rabbit as he kissed his cup of tea. And from that day on The March Hare always called The White Rabbit 'spoon' and the White Rabbit called the March Hare 'Hare' and they will always be the right cup of tea for each other, forever.

The White Rabbit kept the March Hare sane. Well as sane as he could. But when he broke down in a spiral of words and emotions the White Rabbit would hold him close so he always knew that his spoon would always be there for him.


End file.
